


Dirty Little Secret

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Broken!Chanbaek - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, HAHAHAHAHAHAH WHOOOOOOO, He's back, Like, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Powerbottom!Baekhyun, Rebound Sex, Smut, also? I can't find wayv under the fandom tabs (but they are a part of nct), anyway the chanbaek is like a side, do I tag this as superm, hmmmmm, idk - Freeform, love me pls, this was an Experience, yess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: "Baekhyun admires the features on Yukhei’s face, his eyes darting from his eyes to his nose to his mouth to his eyes again. He starts softly, “Why do you look at me like that?”Yukhei frowns and readjusts himself in his desk chair. His eyebrows furrow and questions back just as softly, “Look like what?”“Like you want to eat me.”'
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW I didn't forget about my chapter fic, but it's ruining my life. I decided to write something else in the hopes it'll do...something (idk my eyes hurt so bad from crying lmfao). For the people who's here for Chanbaek it's /there/ but it's not like, most of the fic. This is pure powerbottom Baekhyun realness. For the people who's not here for Chanbaek, it's not really there. You could ignore it and not miss anything plot wise (i mean, you DO, but do we really care? no).
> 
> I hope the smut isn't bad, like I stated earlier, I'm dying.
> 
> Also, there's nothing like dealing with things that makes me want to write angst and just characters being bad people.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to write an additional part from Chanyeol's POV.
> 
> Sequel (that's actually chanbaek) is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846047
> 
> As always, roast me in the comments. I deserve it.
> 
> Also also, this was based on Lucas checking Baekhyun out here: https://twitter.com/nctarebabies/status/1188515399559725057?s=20

There’s a knock at the door. Yukhei lowers his headphones and sets them on his desk on top of his textbook. He has a chemistry exam next Tuesday, but a distraction that has nothing to do with hydrogen bonding is welcomed. He makes his way towards the door, careful of his basket of clean laundry he couldn’t be bothered to fold or put away. When he opens the door, he’s finds a teary Baekhyun, a senior and music major he met in Piano Club.

“Baekhyun?” Yukhei chokes out.

Baekhyun picks his gaze up from his feet. There are dark circles around his eyes and his face is red. A tear falls from his right eye.

Yukhei has never seen Baekhyun cry let alone show any emotion other than his chaotic bubbly positive attitude. His demeanor softens and he moves out of the doorway, “Come in.”

Baekhyun nods and slouches inside. He sits on Yukhei’s bed, avoiding eye contact. He rasps “Your roommate isn’t here?”

Yukhei closes the door and sits at his desk, whirling his chair around to face Baekhyun. His desk and bed are right across from each other, his roommate’s portion of the room on the opposite side. “He went out with friends. He probably won’t be back until later on tonight if not tomorrow morning. At least, that’s what happened the last few times anyway.”

“Hn.” Baekhyun fists the comforter and his mouth parts before frowning. More tears stream down his face.

Yukhei scoots closer to Baekhyun until his knees bump into Baekhyun’s shins, “Baekhyun?” He considers Baekhyun as one of his friends, but the senior is friends with nearly everyone. If he wasn’t goofing around with the people in his major, one could find him anywhere on campus animatedly talking to somebody about something or another. For him to come into his room meant Baekhyun saw him as someone he could rely on and something serious happened—to the point he couldn’t confide in one of his other friends. Baekhyun wanted to divulge his issues to someone who didn’t have context on the matter.

“Are you okay?” Yukhei cocks his head to the side in an attempt to see Baekhyun’s face. He grasps Baekhyun’s calves through his black athletic training pants.

Without lifting his head, his black fringe shrouding his face, Baekhyun whispers, “Chanyeol and I broke up.”

Yukhei sits straight and his mouth falls open, gasping silently. His lips flatten into a line, “Oh.”

He didn’t know much about Chanyeol or the nature of their relationship. He has seen them together a few times either at the dining halls on campus or to pick Baekhyun up after Piano Club. From their limited interactions, Chanyeol was nice and had a similar personality to Baekhyun, the two often laughing about something amongst themselves.

“I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” Yukhei scoots closer, his legs now on either side of Baekhyun’s calves. He takes Baekhyun’s hands into his, wet from previously wiping away the tears that flow from his eyes without a regard.

Baekhyun chuckles to himself and grips Yukhei’s hands, their fingers interlocking. He states softly, “We had a fight. We both said some horrible things to each other, and I blurted it out then ran off.”

Yukhei looks at their joined hands, his blanketing Baekhyun’s completely.

“Did you mean it?”

Baekhyun remains silent, the room quiet and the air between them still. Yukhei holds his breath, unsure if he should prod further or allow Baekhyun to have this time.

“I came to you because you always know how to make me smile. You’re one of my favorite people, Yukhei.” Baekhyun raises his gaze and makes eye contact. His eyes are swollen, and his face is wet.

Yukhei blushes at the compliment and he sputters, “I feel the same way about you too, Baekhyun! You make club activities so much fun and you’ve helped me become a better pianist.”

Baekhyun smiles at Yukhei, but as quickly as it came, it morphs into a frown. His eyes are distant, the Baekhyun Yukhei knew is locked behind a wall.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

Baekhyun admires the features on Yukhei’s face, his eyes darting from his eyes to his nose to his mouth to his eyes again. He starts softly, “Why do you look at me like that?”

Yukhei frowns and readjusts himself in his desk chair. His eyebrows furrow and questions back just as softly, “Look like what?”

“Like you want to eat me.”

Yukhei’s frown deepens then his face relaxes in understanding, horror replacing his previous expression of confusion. His face warms and his armpits sweat. He attempts to pull away from Baekhyun’s grasp, but the latter tightens his grip, his palms perspiring more than before.

Baekhyun knew. He thought he did a good job with hiding it, keeping his favoritism at bay but there were times he caught himself staring at the curve of Baekhyun’s hips and the bulge in his jeans only to hear him call out to him. The real question was now that Baekhyun knew and he knew Baekhyun knew, where do they go from here? Why did he bring it up now?

Baekhyun continues, “I thought it was cute at first. I found myself craving your attention, giddy when you were so attentive towards me—even going as far as staring at me, eyes glazed over in what? Adoration? Respect? _Want_? Chanyeol didn’t like it, but he can go fuck himself. Then—”

Baekhyun moves from the bed to Yukhei’s lap. His hands rest on Yukhei’s shoulders and his thighs are on either side of his hips. Yukhei takes a deep breath, afraid to move or react. The weight and the warmth of Baekhyun's body makes his own heat up, want stirring in his groin and his hands twitching in the desire to touch Baekhyun back. Technically, Baekhyun is as good as single so this isn’t wrong. Rebounds happen, and he’ll be a liar if he didn’t have a couple of fantasies where something similar to this happened, but Baekhyun is more than a friend that he may or may not hook up with, he was his mentor: a role model.

“I found myself curious too. If given the opportunity, how would you kiss me, touch me— _fuck_ me?” Baekhyun grinds himself against Yukhei, the latter stifling a groan. Baekhyun’s eyes are still blank but he smirks, “Hard?”

Yukhei peers over to his roommate’s side of the room, unable to look Baekhyun in the eye and pretend he isn’t at half-mast. He closes his eyes when Baekhyun blows against his ear, his lips kissing the side of his face. He stifles a moan as Baekhyun chuckles against his ear and presses himself against him, their erections rubbing against each other.

“Yukhei.” Baekhyun whispers hotly.

Yukhei resists the urge to turn towards Baekhyun, his face red. His hands turn into fists at his sides and he attempts to keep the lower half of his body still. He wants this _very badly_ , but it didn’t sit right with him. He always wanted Baekhyun—to see him like this, but he didn’t think the opportunity would present itself as a post-break-up rebound fuck.

Baekhyun grabs his hands and leads them to his ass cheeks, squeezing them. He kisses the side of Yukhei’s face and moans, “Touch me,” and his hips roll in his lap. He pants in his ear, desperate.

The last string of Yukhei’s self-control and respect frays as Baekhyun becomes needier, almost as if his intent is to get off by rubbing himself against his dick. He couldn’t take advantage of a friend like this, but his dick is aching, and his hips started to meet Baekhyun’s in fluid and rough thrusts before he had the wits to stop himself, the desk chair squeaking from the weight. He’s besotted with the way his dick rubs against the fabric of his sweats as sharp pangs of warmth shoots up his spine, fogging his mind with the notion that cumming is the most important thing.

“Please?” Baekhyun moans and what little dignity Yukhei had snaps.

Their mouths mash together in a rough and passionate kiss. Baekhyun submits, his body laxing against Yukhei’s, and moans as their lips rub and caress the other with a desperate intensity. Yukhei angles Baekhyun’s head so the kiss can be deeper, their noses rubbing against each other. The sound of their lips smacking and the chair squeaking competes with their hungry panting. Baekhyun introduces tongue, his slipping past Yukhei’s parted lips, and digs his hands into his sweatpants. He tugs on his erect dick then breaks the lip lock, gasping.

“Let me sit on your dick and fuck me like I know you’ve been wanting to.”

Yukhei groans at that and he shifts his hands to the underside of Baekhyun’s thighs. He stands, holding Baekhyun, and pushes him onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of him. Baekhyun pulls his t-shirt off, revealing soft brown nipples and a muscular frame. Yukhei pulls his pants off, underwear and all, and kisses him again, the intensity matching the one from before. Baekhyun pushes Yukhei’s sweatpants down his legs with his ankles. Now with their dicks free, they grind against each other with direct contact, their precum serving as lube. Baekhyun arches his back in bliss and Yukhei breaks the lip lock to throw his head back.

“Baekhyun—ah,” Yukhei sighs, his bottom lip in his mouth.

“L-lube,” Baekhyun forces out, his hands gripping Yukhei’s forearms.

Yukhei rummages through his bedside dresser, his hips still snapping against Baekhyun’s, until he found the bottle and a condom. He detaches, to the hum of disapproval from Baekhyun, and lubes two fingers and pushes one against the opening of Baekhyun’s anus. Baekhyun grips the sheet and closes his eyes in discomfort. Once the first finger is in, Yukhei moans at the warmth and the suction of it, and Baekhyun groans, his grip on the bed sheets tightening.

“Fuck,” Yukhei moans to himself, his dick throbbing at the idea that he’s about to be inside surrounded by this heat in the next few minutes.

Yukhei inserts a second finger and Baekhyun keens but takes it nonetheless. Once his two fingers are in to the second knuckle, he retracts it slowly then pushes it back in, curling his fingers in impatience. He hovers over Baekhyun’s body with the support of his free arm, Baekhyun’s legs on either side of his hips. Baekhyun arches his back and breathes heavily through his nose, his head digging into the pillow. His mouth parts, his tongue wetting his lower lip. As Yukhei builds a tempo, more noises escape Baekhyun, morphing from whines of slight discomfort to mews of pleasure. The slap of Yukhei’s fingers drenched in lube against Baekhyun’s opening rings in his ears. He pants in anticipation.

“One more finger—please,” Baekhyun forces out. His face is red, his eyes are closed albeit swollen, and his eyebrows are knocked together in concentration.

Yukhei nearly drops the bottle in his haste and lubes his index finger. He thrusts all three inside of Baekhyun to his delight. His walls hug his fingers tighter and the slide is smoother.

Baekhyun fucks himself back against Yukhei’s fingers, gasping with each push. He opens his eyes and watches as the fingers move inside of him. His gaze flickers up to Yukhei, now maintaining eye contact with him. Yukhei moans at the weight of Baekhyun’s stare. It spoke of promises he couldn’t wait to fulfill.

“Baekhyun,” Yukhei moans in desperation, his dick throbbing between his legs.

Baekhyun pushes him away with reluctance and sits up. He breathes harshly then bites his lips after, “I was about to cum.” He exhales then instructs Yukhei to lay on his back.

Yukhei does as he’s told and his vision fogs as he sees a naked, red, wet, _prepped_ Baekhyun hover over him to straddle him. He sits on Yukhei’s stomach and runs his fingers under his t-shirt and pinches one of his nipples. His other hand strokes the dick resting against the curve of his ass cheeks.

“You’re so big, maybe even…” He shudders. He opens the condom discarded to the side with the bottle of lube. He pulls the rubber ring down Yukhei’s dick, the latter moaning in the process, and rises, now supporting himself on his feet, knees bent. He watches Yukhei as he descents downward, both hands on his stomach.

Yukhei’s mouth parts as he’s surrounded by an incredible tight warmth. He licks his lips as he watches more of him be taken by Baekhyun with almost ease. His dick throbs and twitches, causing Baekhyun to moan airily. Once thighs meet thighs, Yukhei holds onto Baekhyun’s hips to keep him still while he steels himself. Baekhyun feels every bit of amazing as he thought. He squeezes him just right and took everything he had to offer like the cock slut he wished he’ll be for him.

“Yuk-Yukhei,” Baekhyun moans brokenly, eyes closed in bliss with a twinge of pain on his face, “Big—you’re so fucking big.”

“Is it too much for you?” Yukhei shallowly thrusts upwards, pulling a whine from the older.

Baekhyun opens his eyes, his eyes lost behind a haze as they rest at half-mast. His cheeks are red, and his fringe sticks up, revealing his forehead. He rises and falls, his thighs meeting Yukhei’s with a smack. Yukhei bites his lips and watches as Baekhyun build a tempo. He starts by moving up and down, rotating his hips between every few thrusts. This graduates to rolling his hips as he begins to bounce, panting in tandem to his movements. He supports one hand behind him, between Yukhei’s legs and throws his head back, panting loudly. Yukhei meets him thrust by thrust, pushing upward with each downward stroke of Baekhyun’s hips making the latter moan.

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open and he curses, eyes screwed shut. The bed squeaks from under their weight, a thumping Yukhei knows his wallmates can hear.

The real thing was significantly better than what Yukhei imagined. The real Baekhyun was hotter, lewder, and sexier. His groin tightens in approval as the rhythm increases, Baekhyun now pleading for more. He moans when Baekhyun tightens against him and pulls his body onto himself harder.

“Yukhei fuck me—fuck me, please,” Baekhyun forces out between pants, his tone rising with each movement.

They switch places, Yukhei pushing Baekhyun backward. He reenters, picking up right where they left off. Baekhyun’s nails rake down his back as he hiccups. Yukhei presses his forehead against Baekhyun’s and breathes harshly, his orgasm building and the pressure in his groin amounting until it becomes unbearable. Baekhyun spreads his legs further and throws his head back to moan without a single regard.

“Chan-Chan—I’m cumming—”

With a sigh, Baekhyun shudders, his walls tightening and his nails biting into Yukhei’s back. He spurts between them, dirtying Yukhei’s t-shirt.

“Yes—Yukhei, _yes_ —"

Yukhei pants, on the cusp of cumming. His hips snap against Baekhyun’s body until the pressure within him releases, shots of warmth shooting up his body, festering. He curses as each wave slams into him, his body on fire and crying in pleasure. With an exhale, the waves wane until it’s just a hum. He collapses onto Baekhyun’s lithe frame, a small whimper escaping from the later.

Fucking Baekhyun was everything he thought it would be: fan-fucking-tastic. Something he wants more of and will never tire doing.

Yukhei’s body relaxes and he finally realizes how his shirt sticks to his back. He rolls over to Baekhyun’s side, Baekhyun closing his legs, breathing just as heavily. Yukhei closes his eyes, his body craving rest until he can recoup. His looks over at Baekhyun, the older a sweaty red sticky mess.

Baekhyun said his ex-boyfriend’s name during sex.

BONUS:

Yukhei dries the sweat from his face with a towel. He’s at the gym on campus. It’s five in the morning so there’s a comfortable silence he always looked forward to during his morning workout. He moves from the treadmill to the weight room.

It’s been a week since his encounter with Baekhyun. He skipped Piano club the following week since he wasn’t sure how he was going to face Baekhyun, let alone with the fact he said his ex’s name as he came. He knew when Baekhyun made his intentions clear that it was a bad idea, one that could compromise their friendship since they were blurring the lines and there was no way Baekhyun was over Chanyeol. He couldn’t begin to compete with that.

He stops at the entrance of the weight room, the music on the loudspeaker falling silent in comparison to his heart racing in his ears.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol is here.

The man in question looks up and they make eye contact. He wears the same pretty boy indifferent face as always which is shocking considering his boyfriend broke up with him only a week prior. It’s possible Chanyeol is better at masking at things, but that reasoning felt too easy.

Chanyeol takes an airpod out of his ear, deadpan, “I know what you and Baekhyun did.”

Yukhei stands in horror at the fact that Chanyeol _knew_ he fucked his ex-boyfriend the day they broke up and the fact Baekhyun _told him_ not even a week later despite being broken up.

Unless they got back together.

Yukhei didn’t know much about Chanyeol, but every time he saw him, he had a goofy smile on his face. He’ll say he was just as chaotically positive as Baekhyun is, so to see him like this was a red flag. He didn’t know if Chanyeol was the jealous or the violent type who would want revenge.

They stare at each other, Chanyeol sizing him up. Yukhei is bigger muscle wise, but Chanyeol is taller; although, his arms were fairly decent in his muscle tee.

Chanyeol is the first to break eye contact, opting to put his airpod back in his ear and finish his workout. The air grows cold between them.

Yukhei, despite his pride telling him to stay and not allow Chanyeol to intimidate him, leaves.


End file.
